Ha az emlékek visszatérnek
by Szonja7
Summary: Mi történik ha Rinrin egyszer a fejébe veszi, hogy összehoza ezt a két idiótát? Biztos katasztrófa!


Rinrin szeme (vagy is az a gomb, ami a szeme helyett volt neki) csillogott az örömtől miközben izgatottan hadarta a tervét. Ő, Kon, Nova és Claud benn ültek Ichigo.. illetve Rukia szekrényében.

- Ezt nem gondolod komolyan! – fakadt ki Claud, miközben idegesen gyűrögette bal fülét.

- Dehogynem, gondolj bele! Nekünk csak a kezdő lökést kell megadnunk utána a többi meg történi magától! – Rinrin már nagyon izgatott volt ide-oda járkált a szekrényben és a tervének részletein dolgozott.

- De ha elrontjuk és Kuchiki-san meghal??

- Ne beszél hülyeséget! Pont az a lényeg, hogy Ichigonak kell megmentenie! Ha Ichiho ott van nem történhet vele semmi!

- Hát akkor meg nem értem, különben is milyen illúziót akarsz használni? Rukiát nem ilyen könnyű becsapni!

- Elmagyarázom, megvárjuk a következő Hollow támadást, Rukiát harcképtelenné teszem egy illúzióval így a Hollow majd őt támadja meg így Ichigonak kell megmentenie…….

- Ez hülyeség! – pattant föl Kon.- Egy ugyan ettől miért jönnének össze, kettő ugyan milyen illúzióval akarod harcképtelené tenni Nee-sant?

- IDE FIGYELJ TE IDIÓTA! EGY, A TERVEMNEK MÉG NINCS VÉGE KETTŐ –üvöltött Rinrin – Hogy milyen illúzióval? Hmmm talán nem is nevezném illúziónak, talán inkább csak egy emlék…

- He? – Kon olyan bután nézett, hogy Rinrin nem tudta megállni, hogy jól pofán ne csapja. Majd elvigyorodott.  
- Kaien-dono emlékével.

- Ez kegyetlen- Nova most először szólalt meg mióta a szekrényben ültek.

- Annyira nem – monda Rinrin elgondolkodó hangon. – Ha majd Rukia nagyon szomorú lesz Ichigo megvigasztalja, és ő, mint tudjuk, kísértetiesen hasonlít erre a Kaien-donora.

- Te kinézed abból a seggfejből, hogy tényleg meg fogja vigasztalni?? –kérdezte hitetlenkedve Kon, de mielőtt mást is mondhatott volna arról, hogy Ichigo mekkora egy érzéstelen dög, Rinrin a nyakának ugrott és elkezdte fojtogatni.

-MIT MONTÁL TE FÉLESZŰ?!

Hirtelen kitárult a szoba ajtaja és valakik bejöttek rajta, Rinrin ugyan nem láthatta a szekrényből kik, de biztos volt benne, hogy Ichigo és Rukia azok.

Ichigo fáradtan dőlt le az ágyára Rukia pedig letelepedett az ágy mellé.

- Ezek meg hol a jó életbe vannak? –morogta becsukott szemmel Ichigo – biztos megint valami rosszaságban törik azt az aprócska plüss fejüket.

- Ugyan hova gondolsz Ichigo? – mosolygott Rukia, nagyon jól emlékezett még a tegnapra, amikor Kon és Rinrin kicserélték Ichigo füzeteit pornó magazinokra és az a szerencsétlen csak az iskolában vette észre őket, de hát akkor már késő volt.

Mind a ketten élvezték a nyugalmat és a csendet, amit Kon és Rinrin „hiánya" biztosított nekik. Rukia nagyon boldog volt, az elmúlt 3 napban egyetlen Hollow nem bukkant föl ráadásul ma este Orihime megmutatta neki mi az a mozi, úgy érezte ezt a napot már semmi sem ronthatja el. Ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent a mobilja.

- Hollow? – kérdezte Ichigo unottan.

- Kettő is és erősek

Pár másodperc múlva már mind a ketten shinigami alakjukban távoztak az ablakon, észre sem vették, hogy a szekrényből kikászálódó plüss álatokat követik őket.

Amikor kiértek a parkba rögtön meglátták a két Hollow-t. Az egyik egy óriási szőrös pókra hasonlított, legalább egy tucat éles csont pengébe végződő lába mellet maszkjából két óriási kicsit felfelé ívelt szarv állt ki. A másiknak hosszú, megnyúlt maszkja, ugyancsak hosszú, lapos, kardszerű farka, és éles körmökbe végződő, megint csak hosszú ujjai voltak.

- Te Rukia, kihívlak egy versenyre. Enyém a pókpofájú tiéd a másik, ha előbb meg ölöd, mint én akkor készíthetsz rólam egy rajzot és kiteheted az iskolai faliújságára, viszont ha én nyerek, ma együtt alszol Konnal. – üvöltötte Vigyorogva Ichigo.

- Nagyon vicces Kurosaki Ichigo! Remélem akkor is így fogsz nevetni ha, megismered önmagad a faliújságon.

- Kétlem, hogy megismerném – sóhajtott fel Ichigo és azzal elindult a Hollow felé.

- Ezt vegyem célzásnak?- háborodott föl Rukia, de mivel Ichigo már a Hollow-jával foglalkozott, ő se látta értelmét, hogy értékes másodpercekkel hagyja tovább élni a saját lidércét.

- _Hmmm egy kislány akar legyőzni engem? – _kérdezte kicsit sértődött hangon a lidérc amikor Rukia oda ért hozzá.

- Sebaj, fogpiszkálónak pont jó leszel…- a Hollow sértegetésének Rukia zanpakuto-jának óriási csapása vetett véget.

- Ha Ha Ha nem rossz kislány –a lidércnek sikerült odébb ugrania az ütés elöl így Rukia csapása csak a vállában vágott egy kisseb sebet - De győztem le már nálad sokkalta erősebb Shinigamikat! - és megindult Rukia felé. A lány sikeresen kitért előle de ekkor hirtelen megingott egy pillanatra, a szemére vékony köd ereszkedett, tudta, hogy az nem az ütéstől van.

- Micsoda egy idióta vagy te, illúzióval akarsz te legyőzni egy halálistent?

- Illúzióval? Miről fecsegsz te törpe?! Talán a félelemtől kezdtél képzelődni. -A lidérc kacagását Rukia egy újabb csapása szakította félbe. Rukia kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tévedett, de ekkor meglátott egy alakot ülni a fán. Az arcát nem látta teljesen jól mivel a közelbe lévő majdhogynem összes lámpát sikerült Ichigonak a harc közben kitörni. El kell vinni e innen ezt az idiótát gondolta azzal egy hatalmas csapással levágta a Lidérc karját majd az alak felé indult. Alig ment 10 méterrel közelebb, amikor a felhők mögül kibukkant a hold és megvilágította a férfi arcát. Rukia hangosan felnyögött és elejtette a kardját, ami egy hangos puffanással, 3 méterrel aljább földet ért. Megrökönyödve ált az ember előtt és csak annyit bírt kinyögni: -K..aien-do..no..?-

A férfi ránézett, majd elvigyorodott - Üdv Kuchiki Rukia, régen nem találkoztunk. – Rukia egész testében remegett. – Nem ez nem lehet ő, valaki csak játszik vele… ez nem lehet…

- Miért nézel ilyen ijedten rám Kuchiki?

Rinrin az egyik közeli bokorba rejtőzött a többiekkel. Minden a úgy ment ahogy gondolta.

- Rinrin - szólalt meg hirtelen Nova - szerintem ez nem jó ötlet.

- Ne aggódj annyi és akkor élvezni fogod. - torkolta le - különben is... - Hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Rinrin jól vagy? - kérdezte aggodalmasan Claud.

- Nem tudok összpontosítani, hagyatok békén. - egy furcsa érzés motoszkált benne mintha nem tudná irányítani az illúziót, mintha.. az valaki más akaratát teljesítené.

- Talán félsz valamitől? - kérdezte gonoszul vigyorogva a férfi miközben kisöpörte fekete haját a szeméből. Rukia mereven állt egy hang se jött ki a torkán.

- Ugyan már Rukia miért félsz egy halott embertő? - Kaien felkacagott, de abban a pillanatban vér fröccsent ki a mellkasából majd előbukkot belőle egy kard.

- Neee - üvöltötte Rukia szeméből patakzott a könny.

A férfi lehajtotta fejét. - miért félnél egy olyan embertől, amit te öltél meg?- ekkor hirtelen előre bukott és leesett a fáról, amikor földet ért véres szilánkokra hullott a teste.

Rukia reszketve térdre borult, de ekkor érezte, hogy a Hollow a háta mögé tornyosul.

Érezte a hátára mért erős csapást majd ájulva a föld felé zuhant.

Ichigo eközben legyőzte a másik Hollowt. - Na Rukia asszem ma Konnak jó napja lesz. - mondta félhangosan majd gyorsan megfordul, hogy megnézze a lány holt tart. Mikor oda nézett rémülten látta, hogy Rukia kard nélkül mered a semmibe miközben a Hollow a háta mögött ütésre készül.

Gyorsan elindult a lány felé, de mire ő oda ért az már zuhant is le kettéhasított háttal a semmibe. A jobb kezével elkapta a zuhanó Rukiát ball kezével elő húzta zanpakuto-ját és kettéhasította a lidérc vállát.

-Te meg honnan másztál elő, he? – azzal kinyújtotta karját, ujjain a karmok megnyúltak és megcélozták Ichigo mellkasát, aki egyetlen ball kezével kivédte az ütést. A Hollow most a másik kezével támadt, karmai megnyúltak megkerülték Ichigot aki csak annyit vett észre, hogy míg ő még mindig a másik kézzel harcol, valami belefúródik a hátába.

-A francba, Rukia mi a fene van veled?- felvette a lányt a vállára majd szabad kezével hátra nyúlt és kirántotta magából a Hollow ujjait. Ekkor hirtelen valami elsuhant előtte pontosan kettévágva a lidércet. A nagy pórtól nem látott semmit, megpróbált lejjebb ereszkedni, hogy letehesse Ruikát, de ekkor ismerős hangra lett figyelmes.

- Matsumoto segíts annak a szerencsétlennek- Ichigo érezte, hogy valaki leemeli Rukiát a válláról, őt pedig könyökénél fogva kirángatja a porfelhőből. Hamarosan tisztán látta a két alakot, az egyik egy alacsony, fehér hajú fiú fehérköpenyben, a másik egy vöröses-szőkés hajú eléggé érett nő.

Ichigo elvigyorodott –Toushirou

- Idióta! neked Kapitány Hitsugaya még mindig!

- Szerintem induljunk el mielőtt ez a szerencsétlen itt vérezne el a kezembe. – szakította őket félbe Matsumoto.

oOo

Rukia Urahara boltjában tért magához. Mikor felült éles fájdalom hasított a hátába. Körülnézett, egyedül volt a szobában, sebeit bekötözték. De mi történt tegnap?

„Tegnap, a parkban…az nem lehetett egy egyszerű illúzió…ott kellet lenni..meg kell találnom.."

- Á Kuchiki-san látom fölébredtél. - Urahara szinte beesett az ajtón.

- Engedj be te idióta, vén szenilis!- Urahara mögött megjelent Ichigo.

- Ki neked a vén?- Háborodott föl és közben tüntetően állt az ajtóban. – Kuchiki-san Orihime azonnal hozza a reggelidet, Kurosaki-kun velem jönnél egy másodpercre! – Azzal már ki is ki tuszkolta Ichigot az ajtón. Hamarosan jött Inoue a reggelijével és ő is elment.

Eközben egy másik szobában:

- Miért is nem beszélhetek Rukiával? – Ichigo legszívesebben kitekerte volna dühében Urahara nyakát.

- Természetesen beszélhetsz vele, csak gondoltam előtte szívesen megosztanál velem egy-két ködös emléket. – Majd kinyitotta legyezőjét és leült.

- Két Hollow volt a parkba az egyikkel én a másikkal Rukia harcolt, amikor megöltem a sajátomat észrevettem, hogy Rukiával valami nincsen rendben, nem volt nála a kardja, maga előtt a semmibe mered, és nem reagált a Hollow támadására, azután én kezdem el harcolni a lidérccel majd megérkezett Matsumoto és Toushirou…

- Neked Kapitány Hitsugaya – szakította félbe Urahara – nos utána néztünk és a két Hollow egyike sem képes illúziót használni, hogy úgy mondjam, tehát egy harmadik személynek is kellet ott lennie aki valószínűleg Kuchiki-san személyes ellensége.

- Lehetett shinigami?

- Természetesen lehet… - egy hatalmas sikítás hallottak.

- Rukia! – Mind a ketten kirohantak a szobából. Rukia szobájában már voltak. Orihime a földre görnyed Rukiát próbálta megnyugtatni Yoruichi ide-oda kapkodta fejét a baj forrását keresve.

- Orihime, Yoruichi menjetek ki a házon kívülre, Ichigo nyugtasd meg ezt a szerencsétlen. - osztotta a parancsokat Urahara majd ő maga is távozott.

Ichigo és Rukia ketten maradtak.

- Én.. én nem akartam…én tényleg nem…- nyögte ki sírósan Rukia. A Ichigo lehajolt hozzá.

- Rukia mit láttál? Mit nem akartál?

- Nem akartam… nem akartam megölni Kaien-donot. – ekkor belépet Orihime és Yoruichi.

- Eltűnt, nem találtunk semmit. – mondta szomorúan Yoruichi.

- Gyere Ichigo hagyjuk Rukiát pihenni. – azzal kimentek az ajtón.

Kint a konyhában Urahara és Renji beszélgettek. Ichigo csendesen leült melléjük. Renji éppen a kávéját itta míg Urahara magyarázott nekik.

- Ki volt az a Kaien?- kérdezte hirtelen Ichigo. A másik kettő kicsit döbbenten nézett rá, Renji még a kávéját is kiköpte.

- Gondolom Kaien Shiba-ra gondolsz?- mondta komolyan Urahara. - Régebben a 13. osztag hadnagya volt. Egyébként meg Shiba Kuukaku és Ganju bátyja. Nos, Rukiával pedig nagyon jó kapcsolatban voltak. Egy nap Kaien feleségét megölte egy Hollow. Ezekután Kaien, Ukitake és Rukia megkeresték a Hollowt hogy Kaien bosszút állhasson rajta. Csakhogy veszített a lidérc ellen, ami beleköltözött a testébe és megtámadta Rukiát, aki végül megölte.- Urahara elhallatott. - Szegény még máig magát hibáztatja a hadnagy haláláért. –fűzte hozzá Renji. - Nos Abarai-kun lennél olyan szíves bemenni Rukiához és kiszedni belőle tulajdon képen mit is látott?- kérdezte Urahara majd kinyitotta legyezőjét. Mikor Renji kiment a szobából megszólalt, - Nos, miért érdekelt annyira, hogy ki az a Kaien Shiba? - Amikor megkérdeztem Rukiát, hogy mit látott azt mondta, hogy nem akarta megölni ezt a Kaien-donot. - Gondolom hallottad már másoktól, hogy mennyire hasonlítasz rá. - Hasonlít a seggem ehhez a loserhez. - Na de kérlek. - mosolyodott el Urahara. Ekkor Renji csörtetettbe. -HA MEGTALÁLOM AZT A SZADISTA FASZFEJT ÉN ESKÜSZÖM… - Na de Abarai-kun ez mégis csak egy közterület kérlek, nyugodj meg és oszd meg velünk mit sikerült kihúznod Kuchiki-sanból. - Hát az mondta,hogy a parkban Kaien-donot látta ülni a fán majd leszúrták hátulról és ilyenkicsivérescafatokraessettszét – hadarta Renji és közbe ujjával mutatta milyen pici véres cafatokra gondol. –Ésaztmondta….. - Renji, mi lenne, ha értelmesen beszélnél, ha bár olyat nem is tudsz!- kérdezte idegesen Ichigo. - Mit mond ált te narancs?- Renji felpattant az asztaltól. - Ki a narancs?- Ichigo Renji fejmagaságába emelkedett, de ekkor hirtelen Urahara betolta közéjük az a vigyori képét. – Nyugalom, Abarai lennél olyan szíves folytatni. - Renji végül leült. - Most is őt látta a sarokban állt és Rukiának akarta adni a szívét. - Köszönöm Abarai. –szólt gyorsan Urahara mielőtt a két fiú megint marni kezte volna egymást. – Kérlek menj el Shiba Kuukakuért és Ganjuért szeretnék velük beszélni. Ichigo kérlek menj haza Rukiával és vigyázz rá. - Azzal elsietett. A két barát még összenéztek majd ők is távoztak.

Másnap délután Ichigoék a folyóparton ültek, és a korlát mögül nézték a naplementét. Rukia nagyon élvezte a kilátást, mellettük egy híd állt, a korlát és a folyó között egy kis út húzódott, bámészkodás közben pedig jót szórakozott Orihime-vel. Háta mögött Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya és Chad beszélgettek. Kicsit messzebb a füvön pedig Ishida tanította varrni Matsumoto, a bemutató eszköz pedig Kon volt, aki ennek cseppet sem örül és tiltakozásának hangot is adott.

- Idefigyelj te szemüveges nagymama, ha még egyszer hozzám érsz azzal a kihegyezett pálcikával és esküszöm…-de Kon már nem tudta befejezni, amit mondani akart, mert Matsumoto egy jó adag füvet tömött bele a szájába. Eközben Orihime épp a mozi titkaiba avatta be Rukiát.

- Beülsz egy nagy terembe, előtted lesz egy nagy vászon, amire színes képeket fognak vetíteni és ezek majd mozogni fogna kb 92 percen keresztül. De majd úgy is meglátod, ha jövő héten eljössz velem, majd nézünk egy olyan filmet, ami neked is tetszeni fog – Orihime nagyon bele melegedett a magyarázásba, mert következőnek a büfé felépítését részletezte, Rukia csak mosolygott igazából már elég rég óta nem figyelt oda Inoue-re. Újra és újra lejátszotta maga előtt a jelenetet, amikor Kisuke elköszönt tőle.

_„- Kuchiki-san nagyon fontos, ezek csak illúziók, ezek segítségével akarnak legyőzni téged, nem szabad rá idegösszeomlással reagálni.- Urahara elmosolyodott és kinyitotta legyezőjét. – Mindig jusson eszedbe, hogy mennyien vannak veled és segítenek, ha kell, hogy mennyi barátod van." _

Rukia érezte, hogy akik most mind körül veszik, akik itt _vannak_ vele, azok mind a barátai.

Eközben Rinrin a híd alatt rejtőzött. Tudta, hogy nem szabadott volni ilyen kegyetlen emléket fölhasználnia,de hát ő nem így akarta, mintha valaki más csinálta volna... másodszorra meg aztán végkép nem ő akart rosszat Rukiának, de nem adta föl, eldöntötte, hogy ugyan Kaien-t nem fogja már többet használni, de talán eltorzíthatja kicsit Ichigo tekintetét vagy szavait. Tehát belekezdett, ködöt eresztett Rukia szemére és várt a megfelelő pillanatra. Egyszerre csak valaki mellé lépett. Egy magas fekete hajú nő volt. Sötétvörös inget és hozzá fekete csőnadrágot viselt, arcán széles vigyor. Rukiáékat nézte. Hirtelen megszólalt. –Nem rossz, de én tudok jobbat. - Azzal belerúgott Rinrinbe, aki a híd falának esett, majd elájult.

„Olyan furcsa. Megint úgy érzem mintha.."-Rukia gyorsan körülnézett, de nem látott senkit."biztos csak képzelődöm„- idegesen kémlelte a környéket, de még mindig semmi. Egyszer csak Ichigo odalépett hozzá.

- Rukia minden rendben?- kérdezte aggódó hanggal. Rukia a folyó part felé nézett. „Mindenki értem aggódik, nem szabadna így viselkednem, hogy lehetek ennyire önző? Még ha történik is valami se mondhatom el senkinek, miért nem foglalkozik mindenki a dolgával? A Hollow-kal?"

- Persze. – közben mosolyt erőltettet az arcára. Ekkor hirtelen valaki Ichigo mellé lépet és lehajolt hozzá, Rukia arcáról leolvadt a mosoly.

- Mond csak Kuchiki – szólalt meg az új jövevény. – Őt is meg fogod ölni. – Ujjával Ichigora mutatott, aki az egészből csak annyit vett észre, hogy Rukia már megint rémülten mered a semmibe.

- Vagy esetleg őt jobban szereted nálam? –Rukia megerőltette magát és úgy tett mintha nem is látott volna senkit Ichigon kívül. Tudta jól ez nem Kaien-dono bármenyire is hasonlít rá, de mégis fájt neki, amit mondott úgy érezte jogosan kínozzák őt. Ichigo még mindig értetlen képpel nézett a hol mosolygó, hol ideges Rukiára. Egyszer csak Kaien keze kirántotta kardját és Ichigo nyakának szegezte.

- Tudod, már nagyon régóta féltékeny vagyok erre a srácra. – majd egy határozott mozdulattal megrántotta maga felé kardot átmetszve ezzel Ichigo nyakát, kinek immár testétől levált feje legurult a lejtő, majd bele zuhant a folyóba.

- Neee!- Rukia felzokogott, Kaien ugyan eltűnt, de a lemetszett fejű Ichigo még mindig előtte guggolt. Minden fej felé fordult. Ichigo tudta, hogy gyorsan cselekednie kell, magához ölelte Rukiát, hogy meg tudja védeni. Renji, Matsumoto és Hitsugaya elrohantak megkeresni a támadót. Csak, hogy Rukia ebből csak annyit látott, hogy egy fejtetlen Ichigo elölről lefogja.

- Engedj el… kérlek… minden az én hibám… Ichigo! – ott ütötte Ichigot ahol érte, de hiába, az még mindig erősen szorította magához. Ekkor már nem bírta tovább és elájult. Renji, Matsumoto és Hitsugaya hamarosan visszatértek, de nem találtak semmit.

- Nem hiszem el, mi lehet ez, hogy még a lélek energiáját sem érezni? – Renji idegesen csóválta a fejét. Ichigo csendesen felvette Rukiát.

- Ha nem bánjátok, én most haza viszem. –mondta szomorúan és elindult.

- Szegény annyira sajnálom. – mondta leverten Matsumoto.

- Meiket? – vigyorodott el Renji

- Mi ebben neked a vicces te idióta szívtelen…- azzal neki eset Renji nyakénak.

Az elmúlt három napban nem történt semmi. Tehát egy kicsit meg nyugodtak. Urahara szervezett egy megbeszélést Renjivel és Ichigoval, addig Orihime és Rukia moziba mentek.

A kis összejövetel természetesen úgy kezdődött, hogy Renji és Ichigo megint egymást ócsárolták.

- Ja kösz szépen, azon kívül hogy minden nap leiszod magad a Soul Society-ben nem csinálsz semmit, mi küzdünk folyamatoson azzal a rohadtul sok Hollowal.

- Az egyetlen aki ellen küzdeni tudsz az maximum Kon!

- Tessék nem értettem jó!!

- Ha többet foglalkoznál a Hollowkal mint Rukia "vigasztalásával" valószínűleg lenne időd rá hogy az összeset megöld! - Ichigo csak hápogni tudott arca meg eper vörösbe ment át.

- Nos ha már éppen pont Rukiánál tartunk... - mondat fáradtan Urahara, aki már nagyon unta Ichigoék folyamatos háborúját. (ki nem?) - Van, három tippem ki lehet az ellenség. - azzal át nyújtott egy cetli Ichigonak amin három név volt mellette százalékban jelezve annak az esélyét hogy tényleg ő a keresett személy.

1, Miyako bátja 0 mivel meghalt

2, Kenohana Shiba, Kaien Shiba 3. egyben legkisebb testvére 2 mivel eltűnt

3, valaki olyan, akit még nem ismerünk 98

Ichigo Uraharára nézett.

- Te nem vagy normális, ezért kellet idejönnöm?

- Mutasd! - Renji már nyúlt a cetliért, de Ichigo elhúzta a kezét.

- Nézegesd a segged az érdekesebb ennél! -azzal zsebre dugta a cetlit.

- Na, jó én visszahúztam, mielőtt a kapitány kitekeri a nyakam. - Renji fel ált majd sietősen távozott.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött? - csóválta a fejét Ichigo - Urahara tudunk valamit erről a Kenohana-ról?

- Egy keveset, például azt, hogy imádta Kaien mindig rajta lógott, bár ő nem volt még shinigami mindig belógott bátyjához nem kis bajba keverve őt ezzel. Kb. 7 éves volt, amikor testvére meghalt. Három hónap múlva eltűnt.

- Aha, és ez a Kenohana tulajdonképpen fiú vagy lány?

- Egy lány, sokan azt mondják ide ebbe a világba került. - Urahara mesélni kezte Ichigonak mit tudott meg a Shiba testvérektől a lányról.

Eközben Rukia, Orihime és Kon a mozi büféjében áltak.

- Nee-san, kérlek, csak egyet.

- Kon azt mondtam, amíg be nem értünk ne gyere ki! -azzal már vissza is gyömöszölte a szerencsétlent a táskájába.

- Sziasztok, mit kértek? -kérdezte tőlük az eladó, Rukiának annyira ismerős volt a srác. Kisebb termetű, hosszabb fekete hajú...

- Hanatarou? - kérdezték egyszerre.

- Orihime-san ? Kuchiki-san? Örülök, hogy látlak benneteket. - mosolyodott el a fiú.

- ÉS NEKEM KI ÖRÜL? -pattant ki felháborodva Kon a hátizsák börtönéből.

- Nem meg mondtam, hogy maradjál benn, te féleszű? -azzal újból becsomagolta a táskájába.

- Tényleg Hanatarou, te hogy-hogy itt vagy? - kérdezte Rukia,még mindig a plüssoroszlánnal küzdve.

- Hát, tulajdon képen én se értem, elméletben azért küldtek, hogy jelentéseket írjak, de nem hiszem, hogy elolvasnák őket.

- Miért nem? - kérdezte csodálkozva Inoue.

- Hát, úgy gondolják, hogy Kurosaki-kun úgy is itt van és mindent elintéz helyettük.

- Nézd a jó oldalát, itt lehetsz és szórakozhatsz, míg odaát mindenki csak ugráltatna és parancsolgatna. - mondat mosolyogva Orihime.

- Hát, ha te mondod.

- Hát akkor kérünk két 1,5 literes Colát, egy kicsi és egy nagy popcornt és én kérek még pluszba egy hot dogot és egy jégkrémet. - sorolta Inoue. 2 perc múlva pedig már kajával megrakva vonultak be a terembe. A mikor leültek, minden elsötétedett és elkezdődtek az előzetesek. Egyszer csak valaki hátulról megfogta Inoue vállát. Megfordult és látta, hogy egy szőke hajú fiú vigyorog rá, aki valószínűleg Európai.

- Hölgyem odébb vinné azt a két nagy Keblét? Szeretnénk a filmet nézni. -a fiú nagyon idegesítően vigyorgott. Hirtelen megszólalt mellette a haverja.

- Tudod, mit kislány? Add nekem, én majd vigyázokr...- a mondatát Rukia ökle szakította félbe, a szerencsétlen srác ájultan esett össze. Erre a másik is visszaült a helyére és nem zaklatta őket többet. A film elkezdődött. Csak, hogy nem az a film amit ők meg akartak nézni, mivel sikerült rossz terembe ülniük.

- Pedig meg esküdnék rá, hogy a 4 es terembe mentünk be. – sóhajtott Inoue.

- Szerintem már ne menjünk át. Egyébként ez milyen film?

- Death Note, horror, de szerintem végig tudjuk majd nézni. – Inoue erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára, ugyanis ő utálta a horrort, de nem akarta ezt bevallani Rukiának. Mát vagy 40 perce benn ültek. Orihime ebből kb. 15 percet csukott vagy eltakart szemmel töltött. Rukia rezzenéstelen szemmel nézte a filmet, még olyan részleteket is megfigyelt, hogy Light-nak a főszereplőnek, a film előre halad tával egyre laposabb lesz a haja és hogy Misának, Light „barátnőjének" milyen érdekes ruhái vannak.

Egyszerre csak észrevett még valamit. Az egyik rabnak amit épp most öltek meg, az arca, nagyon hasonlított….

- Inoue, elmegyek a mosdóba, vigyáznál a táskámra?

- Természetesen meny csak. – monda megint csukott szemmel Orihime. Rukia kisietett a teremből.

„Itt van... meg kell találnom… nem engedhetem, hogy ezt tegye…miért? Miért kell ezt tennie?"- elő húzta zsebéből Chappy lélekcukorkáját, majd gyorsan lenyelte.

- Menj vissza Inoue-hoz és igyekezz, úgy tenni mintha én volnék, vigyázz rá. –adta az utasításokat. Ekkor azonban meglátott egy kis fekete lepkét.

- Vigyázz magadra Rukia – Mondta Chappy azzal elsietett. A lepke leírt két kört a csodálkozó Rukia körül majd elindult a folyosón, a lány követte, egyszer csak egy ajtóhoz értek. A lepke rá szállt a kilincsre ezzel jelezve, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót. Rukia engedelmeskedett. Amint kinyitotta az ajtót, iszonyatos hideget csapta meg az arcát. Az ajtón túl egy hosszú lépcső volt, az alját már nem is lehetett látni. Elindult lefele. „Ichigonak nem szabad megtudnia, ezt nekem kell elintéznem,… a moziban annak az embernek az arca, pont olyan volt, mint Kaien-é."Rukia lépte vízhangoztak a szűk lépcsőn. A falak nedvesek és mohásak voltak, és a hideg pedig nem akart múlni. Rukia meg tudott volna esküdni rá, hogy még egy kis szellőt is érez. „Tudom, hogy megérdemlem, mert megöltem őt, de ennél még a halál is jobb." A lépcsőnek vége lett, és Rukia egy újabb ajtó előtt ált. Amikor kinyitotta és belépett rajtra egy óriási terembe találta magát. A tér hasonlított egy hegyre. Óriási sziklákkal volt tele zsúfolva közöttük a két legmagasabbiknak lapos teteje volt Az egyik tetején pedig egy nő ált. Hosszú fekete haja copfba volt fogva, de még így is bőven a derekéig ért. Kezén kötés volt és a kötésből két penge ált ki. Vörös ing volt rajta aminek ujjait letépték, és egy fekete csőnadrág. A nő hirtelen megszólalt.

- Kuchiki Rukia, örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

-Ki vagy?

- Hmm azt hittem meg fogsz ismerni. Nos, mindegy, ha nem emlékszel rám elmondom. A nevem.. Kenohana Shiba, Kaien Shiba húga. – Rukia nem kapott levegőt.

- Lehetetlen –nyögte ki végül.

- Elmondok neked mindent. De nem akarok üvöltözni. Feljönnél ide? – Rukia gyorsan felszökkent a másik nagyobb sziklára így most ellenségével szemben áll. Bár közöttük egy szakadék húzódott.

- Így már jobb- – bólintott a nő. – szóval Kuchiki, azért jöttem, hogy megbosszuljam a bátyám halálát. De mielőtt megöllek, gondolom kíváncsi vagy, hogy miért csak most, ennyi év után találkoztunk, és, hogy miért ilyen fontos nekem a bátyám. Az anyámat mindenki szerette, kedves nő volt, de gyenge. Amikor én megszülettem mindenki csodálkozott rajta, hogy mekkora lélek energiám van. Sokan azt tanácsolták, hogy rögtön vigyenek el egy mesterhez, mert veszélyes vagyok a családra. Anyám megfogatta a tanácsukat úgy döntöttek, hogy már 3 naposan távoznom kell. DE történt közben valami. Amikor az utolsó éjszakámat töltöttem otthon megéreztem a bajt, azt a hidegséget ami körül vett. És még este, összevisz 2 naposan, meggyilkoltam az anyámat. Ezért nem adtak nekem rendes nevet! Ezért lettem én Kenohana Shiba! A gyűlölet virága! – egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Meg akartak ölni, de a bátyám mellém ált. Ő védett meg a számütéstől. Megvédett mindenkitől, bár csak nagyon kevesen tudtak rólam. Nagyon szerettem. Amikor megölted száműztek ebbe a világba. De akkor megfogattam, hogy bosszút állok rajtad. EZÉRT KELL MEGHALNOD KUCHIKI RUKIA!!

Eközben:

- Ichigo vedd már fel. – Inoue idegesen markolászta a telefonját

- Hallo? Inoue?

- Ichigo gyere most azzonal a moziba!

- Mi a baj Inoue?

- Majd elmondjuk, csak siess.

Tíz perc múlva meglátják a rohanó Ichigot (természetesen shinigami alakjában).

- Mi a baj? –kérdezve lihegve.

- Mond el neki. – nézett Chappy-re Orihime.

- Rukia mi a fene van?

- Az, hogy én… én nem vagyok Rukia. – Ichigo annyira meglepődött, hogy kiesett a kardja a kezéből.

- Chappy? – kérdezte miközben felvette azt, amit a földre dobott. – Hol van Rukia?

- Nem tudjuk. Azt reméltük te meg tudod keresni.

- A francba! - Azzal behunyta a szemét és elkezdte Rukia lélekenergiáját keresni. A másik kettő pedig idegesen figyelte a műveletet. Inoue nagyon szomorú volt. Tudta, hogy neki kellet volna vigyáznia Rukiára, de ő még erre is alkalmatlan. Visszaemlékezett Ichigoval váltott beszélgetésükre mielőtt elindultak volna Rukiával a moziba.

„-Inoue, kérlek vigyázz Rukiára,

- Ide figyel Ichigo rám nem kell vigyázni! Meg tudom magamat védeni, hogy ha akarom!

- Ne félj Kurosaki-kun nem lesz semmi baj" Inoue hirtelen megrezzent mivel Ichigo megfogta a karját és elkezdte húzni kifelé a moziból. A parkolóban meg álltak. Ichigo előhúzta kardját és belevágta a betonba.

- Eközben:  
Rukia térdre rogyott. Bal karja erősen vérzett. Nem tudott rendesen koncentrálni. Fejében még mindig a lány szavai kavarogtak. Ráadásul egyszerre hatan támadtak rá, és egyszerűen képtelenség volt kitalálni meik az ellenség és meik csak illúzió. Kenohana közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Nagyon jó barátja voltál a bátyámnak. Miért kellet megölnöd? Ő nagyon szeretett téged. -  
Rukia szenvedett az újra erőtörő emlékektől. Újra és újra látta maga előtt, ahogy közösen gyakorol Kaienel. És a húga minden másodpercben figyelmeztette, ha akkor megmentette volna, mai napig vele lehetne. A könnyektől csak elmosódva látott. Nem bírta tovább. Letette maga mellé a kardját.  
- Kérlekr30; kérlek, bocsásd megr30;. és segíts, kérlekr30; kérlek, hogy ölj meg! r11; a nő közelebb lépett hozzá, felvette Rukia kardját, és a magasba emelte. Rukia reszketett a zokogástól. A nő még feljebb emelte a kardot, ekkor hirtelen megremegett a terem plafonja és a fejük fölött kis repedés jelent meg. Majd hirtelen beszakadt a tető. Rukia nem látott semmit a pórtól. Ekkor hirtelen valaki felhúzta a földről. Ekkor már látta az arcát.  
- Ichi..go?  
- Minden rendben? Rukia?  
- Igen.. azt hiszem...  
- Te meg ki vagy? -üvöltött rá a nőre Ichigo. Az felállt és üvöltve válaszolt.  
- Kenohana Shiba! És te gondolom Kurosaki Ichigo. Sajnálom, de most nincs időm rád. A kis barátnőddel van dolgom.  
- Ha Rukiát akarod megölni, ahhoz előbb engem kell elintézned. -És egyik karjával magához ölelte Rukiát.  
- Örülhetsz Kuchiki Rukia, hogy ilyen barátod van. - hajtotta le a fejét Kenohana , azzal eldobta Rukia kardját. - akivel együtt most meghalsz!!

A lány megindult Ichigo felé. Karján a pengék megnyúltak, a végük lekunkorodott, így mint egy csuklójára erősített sarlót tudott használni. A két penge hangos csattanással találkozott.  
- Csak ennyit tudsz?- kérdezte Ichigo vigyorogatva, majd ellökte magától a lányt. Villám gyorsan megkerülte és hátulról támadott, de ellenfele egy lusta mozdulattal ki védte, majd hatalmasat rúgott Ichigo gyomrába. Egy kicsit megtorpant, de mire észhez tért már hat Kenohana száguldott felé. Szétvágja az egyiket, csak illúzió, valaki megvágja a vállát. A második se az, akit keres, míg az igazi Kenohana megint megvágja.  
"Hogy a franc essen ebbe a ribancba!"- gondolta Ichigo azzal kettévágta a negyedik illúziót is. Már csak ketten maradtak, de az utolsó hamis lény magától szertefoszlott. A lány meg fogta a jobb kezén lévő pengét és egy kézsimítással kiegyenesítette, majd meg állt, hosszú ideig nem mozdult, Ichigo már arra gondolt hátha feladta, de ekkor valaki hátulról megsebesítette a hátát. Aki előtte ált csak egy illúzió volt, azonnal szertefoszlott, az igazi ha háta mögött ált.  
"Hogy lehetek ekkora idióta? Mi ütött belém? Rosszabban harcolok, mint az apám!" Ichigo hirtelen megtorpant. Vagy 15 Kenohana vette körbe kardal a kezükben. Aztán hirtelen elkezdtek forogni. Ichigo csak egy nagy vöröses sávot látott maga körül. Találomra bele csapott valahova, de csak egy illúzió volt, a kardja át siklott rajta. „Mi a franc van? Előbb még el tudtam őket tüntetni. " Valaki hátulról, belemélyesztette a kardját a hátába.

- Ichigo! - Rukia felállt, felvette a kardját a földről, de azonnal össze is esett. Oldalából ömleni kezdett a vér. Az igazi Kenohana őt is megtámadta. Nem lehetett észrevenni, hogy hol van. Épp, hogy csak megvágta Rukiát és már vissza is tért az Ichigot fogva tartó körbe.

- Rukia! –Ichigo megindult a lány felé, de ekkor a lány megint megtámadta a kardjuk hangos csattanással találkozott. Ichigo hátrált két lépést, a lány megint beolvadt a tömegbe.

- Erős ellenfél vagy. - vigyorodott el Ichigo. – Ezért most mutatok neked valamit.

- Ban kai! – mindent elborított a fekete füst. Rukia kétségbe esetten nézett Ichigo felé, de nem látott semmit.

- Getsuga Tenshou – a füstből fény szivárgott ki, majd egy alak zuhant ki belőle és a falhoz vágódott. A füst elillant és ott ált Ichigo. Kardja immár fekete és keskeny, a markolat végén pedig egy kis lánc van. Ruhája széle tépett. A falhoz csapódott Kenohana elvigyorodott.

- Hát jó, akkor én is mutatok valamit. Felhúzta nadrágjának szélét és letépett egy bokaláncot. A láncon egy kis kereszt volt. Pont olyan, mint Ishidaé. A keresztet beleillesztette sarlójának egy kis mélyedésébe. A penge kék fényben világított, hosszabb lett és ívelt. Végül felvette egy íj formáját. „Mi ez? Ki ez a ribanc, hogy változtatni tudja a kardja formáját? És, hogy kerül hozzá _quincy medál vagy mi a franc?_" Ichigonak nem volt több ideje gondolkozni mert ellenfele támadni kezdett új fegyverével. Több tucat kék nyílveszőt lőtt ki, amik sebesen száguldottak felé, majd bele ékelődtek a melkasába. Gyorsan kirántotta őket és még egyszer csapott. A kard a lány vállába ékelte magát., aki összeesett. Az íj visszaváltozott a régi, kis pengékké. Ichigo tett felé két lépést, végezni akart a nővel minél előbb. Bár könnyű ellenfél volt hisz még Hollow énjét se kellet, hogy használja, nem akarta, hogy újabb, az íjhoz hasonló meglepetés érje. Már emelte a kardját amikor Rukia beállt elé.  
-Ichigo ne! Kérlek már legyőzted, ne akard megölni.  
-Rukia, ez a nő borzalmas dolgokat tett veled és kis híján megölt! -;Ichigo leeresztette a kardját.  
-Tudom, de megöltem a bátyját...  
-Hagyd már ezt Rukia! Szerinted, ha megkérdezed két nappal korábban tőle, hogy ha választhat, Hollow szeretne-e lenni vagy halott szerinted mit választott volna? Vedd úgy, hogy segítettél neki! - a két lány döbbenten nézett rá. -Na, állj arrébb. - De Rukia nem mozdult. Mögötte felnyögtek.  
- Az egész életemet arra tetem föl, hogy bosszuljam a halálát! Nem halhatok meg a nélkül, hogy nem tettem meg! ÚGY NEM HALHATOK MEG - az egyik penge megnyúlt, elkezdett vörösen izzani, meglendítette a kezét, összegyűjtötte maradék erejét és Rukia felé lendítette kezét. A lány nem védekezett. Hosszú vörös vér csík jelent meg ott, ahol a nő kardja eltalálta. -hogy még csak nem is emlékeztetlek rá. - Kenohana szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek. - Köszönöm. - nyögte ki -most már meg halhatok. - Arcán egy apró mosoly siklott át, szemei lassan becsukódtak. Szuszogása is megszűnt. Hatalmas csönd volt. Senki sem mozdult. A teremben már egészen sötét volt, az egyetlen fényforrás a kijáratnak szánt hatalmas lyuk volt a plafonon , ahonnan a már lemenő nap sárga fénye szűrődött be. Hirtelen megtörték a csendet.  
- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! - A Ichigo által készített lyukon Inoue dugta ki a fejét. - Jól vagytok? - Ichigo felé fordult és elmosolyodott.  
- Igen! - és elindult a "kijárat felé". Már mászott volna ki, amikor észrevette, hogy Rukia még mindig Kenohana teste fölött állt. -Rukia! Te nem jössz?  
- De egy pillanat! -Rukia lehajolt a szerencsétlenhez. Sajnálta, hogy ilyen keveset lehetett a bátyával. Megértette, hisz ő is elvesztette nővérét. Ichigo türelmetlenül megcsóválta a fejét és visszament, felkapta Rukiát és elindult kifelé.  
- Hé! Te meg mit művelsz?- tiltakozott, de Ichigo kegyetlenül hurcolta tovább. Amikor kiértek, mindannyian megkönnyebbültek. Boldogok voltak, hogy végre kikerültek, a hideg és sivár harctérről.

- Ichigo az Urahara boltban ébredt. Minden csöndes volt, még Kon sem rontotta a levegőt. Kinézett az ablakon és megállapította, hogy a nap már felkelt. Egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó, de csak résnyire. Ichigo felült, hogy lássa ki jött be. Amikor meglátta az ajtóban álló, lehorgasztott fejű Rinrint elmosolyodott.  
- Ichigo - Rinrin közelebb ment. Amikor felnézett látni lehetett könnyező szemeit. - Úgy sajnálom, mindenről én tehetek. - Ichigo értetlenül nézett rá.  
- Miről ?  
- Mindenről. Arról, hogy Rukiat megtámadta a Hollow arról, hogy megsérültetek.  
- Ririn miről beszélsz?  
- ÉN CSINÁLTAM AZ ILLÚZIÓT, AMIKOR A HOLLOW ELLEN HARCOLTATOK! - üvöltötte kétségbe esetten majd sírva fakadt. -Azt hittem, ha elveszíti a harcot és megmented, akkor majd... majd... - nehezére esett kimondani azt az egyszerű két szót, hogy "beléd szeret". - De csak azt az egyet, esküszöm, hogy csak azt az egyet. A többi nem én voltam. Én.. én nem akartam rosszat Rukiának! Esküszöm. - Ichigo felállt és oda ment a zokogó Rinrinhez. Lehajolt hozzá és mosolyogva megsimogatta a fejét.  
- Minden rendben van. Nyugodj meg. Egyébként nem tudod Rukia melyik szobába van?  
- A folyosó végén bal oldalt, de még alszik. -Ichigo nem akarta fölébreszteni ezért elindult a nappali felé (amit csak Urahara hívott annak.) A többiek már reggeliztek. Urahara, Renji, Orihime és Chad épp beszélgettek amikor leült.  
- Jó reggelt Kurosaki-kun. - monda vidáman Urahara.  
- Nektek is. - Ichigo épp leülni készült amikor Renji sugárba kiköpte a kávéját.  
- A kurva élet. Nincs benne cukor.  
- Mi az Renji nem szereted a kávét? - Ichigo gonoszul vigyorgott  
- Ami azt illeti, jobban szeretem a narancslevet, főleg ha frissen van csavarva!  
- Mit mondtál? - Ichigo mérgesen pattant föl a helyéről.  
- Azt, hogy ha még egyszer megszólalsz, lecsavarom a fejedet, narancs!  
- Ti már megint veszekedtek? - szólalt meg valaki a hátuk mögül. A két fiú egyszerre fordult meg és nézett az ajtóba, ahol a vigyorgó Rukia állt. A lány még mindig shinigami alakban volt, mert egy rejtélyes véletlen folytán Chappy eltűnt (és Kon is, akinél Ichigo teste volt).  
Miután befejezték a reggelit Ichigo és Rukia elköszöntek majd elindultak hazafelé. A nap már szinte delelt. Az este lehullott esőcseppek fényesen csillogtak a leveleken. A levegő nedves és hideg volt. Halotti csend uralkodott a városon csak a két halálisten lépéseit lehetett hallani, az embereknek még azt sem. Ichigo éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon hol lehet Kon, mikor jön haza, mivel fogja megbüntetni, hogy ha valamilyen károsodás érte a testét, amikor Rukia hatalmasat sóhajtott és megtörte a kínos csöndet.  
- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél, Ichigo, már megint.  
- Szívesen máskor is. -Mosolyodott el, majd nagy zavarában belerúgott egy eldobott üdítős dobozba. -Bár már kezdem unni ezt a felállítást, nem fordíthatnánk meg egyszer? -Rukia nevetni kezdett, majd ő is tovább rúgta az üdítős dobozt.  
- Egyszer majd biztosan.. Ha mástól nem, majd a bátyámtól, egyszer.  
- Hát arra szükségem is lesz, ha megtudja mik történek a húgával mellettem. -Ichigo elképzelte maga előtt a jelenetet, Rukia visszamegy a Soul Societyba. Tetőtől talpig meg van kötözve gézzel és lelkileg romokba áll. Byakuya oda sétál hozzá és azon a kibaszottul idegesítő hangján megkertezi, Mi történt a húgommal?.  
- Nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy vigyázzál rám! - szakította félbe a gondolatmenetet a kissé felháborodott Rukia. -Nem a te hibád, hogy egy ilyen kicsi baromságból ekkora ügyet csináltam.  
- Rukia! Ez nem kicsi baromság! Hidd, el tudom milyen érzés, ha elveszítesz valakit, akit nagyon szeretsz! Tudom, menyire fáj, ha felidézik bennünk az emlékét! Hidd el ez nem egy "kicsi baromság"!- Erre már Rukia sem tudott mit mondani. Egyszerűen csak el akarta már felejteni ezt az egészet. Csendesen sétáltak el hazáig. Az üres üdítős doboz pedig elkísérte őket. Ichigo családja még aludt. Csendben fellopóztak az emeletre. Ichigo kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját, de amint meglátta, hogy milyen látvány fogadja viszont rég nem látott szobájában kedve lett volna vissza csapni.  
- Azt hiszem ráakadtunk a testeinkre. - mormolta félhangosan Rukia.  
- KON, TE IDIÓTA! MI A FASZT CSINÁLTÁL A TESTEMMEL??- bömbölte Ichigo majd elindult az ágy felé, ahol Ichigo és Rukia... illetve Kon és Chappy egymást átölelve feküdtek. Rukia vigyorogva nézte ahogy Ichigo kiveri az ágyból Kon és Konból a lélekcukorkát. "Hát mégis csak szép az élet"- gondoltam magában, azzal ő is birtokba vette testét.


End file.
